Kosho Shinogi
Kosho Shinogi (鎬 昂昇, Shinogi Kōshō) is a strong karate fighter that fought Baki Hanma. The younger brother of Kureha Shinogi, and an expert in himokiri karate, known also as cord-cutting karate. He is known as the "Cord-Cutting Shinogi" (紐切り鎬, Himokiri Shinogi). Personality At the beginning of the series, Kosho is shown to be strong but overconfident due to his cord cutting style making everyone fear him. Due to his first loss by the hands of Baki Hanma he starts to become more humble. Because of that; he and Baki became good friends and rivals. After their fight, Kosho even wished him never to lose to anyone. It is shown in the match between him and his older brother Kureha Shinogi. Kosho feels overshadowed by his older brother for always watching over him making Kosho appear weak to others and always needing protection from his older sibling, during the match Kosho begins to have a nervous breakdown and reverts back to when he was a child and begins to cry and fear of his older brother opting Kureha to feel compassion for his younger brother and forfeits the match. Kosho loves and loathes his older brother Kureha for overshadowing him his entire life over time the brothers grew to share each others love for one another's as equals. Kosho treated the duel with his brother as a kind of decisive clash. He said that if he loses this fight, he will always be the "worse" brother. Eventually he became the official winner, but only because Kureha himself nominated him as the victor, feeling moved and proud by the bravery of his younger brother, who hates being in the shadows forever. Nevertheless, fighting a family member somehow inhibits Kosho's abilities. He admitted that there are techniques he couldn't use on his own brother. Kosho is a proud fighter with a strongly traditionalist approach to combat. He felt shafted about not being selected to fight the five death row convict and decides to go fight Hector Doyle. Shinogi is also a very strict person. The most important thing for him is his own honor and the way of martial arts. He is very determined and always tries to achieve what he wants. During the fight against Baki, he was ready to sacrifice his hand just to be able to win, claiming that his karate doesn't matters if he can't do it. He is an intelligent person with an elegant manner. Kosho is usually calm, but sometimes he can be aggressive and ruthless. Even Mitsunari Tokugawa admitted there is a beast in Kosho. This can be seen for example in his duel with Baki, whom he wanted to destroy with all his might. During the fight with Doyle, Kosho was constantly striking his neck with raw rage. Appearance Shinogi Kosho is a lean slightly muscular man with average height. His exact age is unknown, but appears to be in his early 20's. In the anime he has long brown wavy hair with a purple tint. He sports a dark purple/violet colored Karate gi uniform with black belt and the sleeves rolled up. In the Baki OVA special Kosho's color scheme is completely different. Instead of brown hair he sports bright red hair and Karate gi. In the New Grappler Baki series, Kosho faces off against Doyle and is blasted by a bomb strapped to Doyle's chest severely burning Kosho's body only to be healed up by his older brother. He wears a blue tracksuit in this fight. History Maximum Tournament Arc He battles his brother Kureha. He is greatly upset when Kureha reveals he set up their match to talk him into quitting the tournament. Kureha gives up the match after Kosho has a breakdown during their fight. Abilities He fights using a technique called cord cutting which involves cutting your opponents nerves so they can't move. Shinogi is a strong fighter who could fight Baki during the Champion Saga. Kosho's strongest weapon are his fingers. After his training, Shinogi's fingers were so strong he could tear flesh and break wood easily. His fingers are also so strong that he could use them to easily kill bulls who can weight around 1100 to 2200 pounds and with ease, destroy basketballs with them. Doppo Orochi compared fighting him barehanded to fighting a tiger. Techniques *Cord-Cut *Seiken *Nukite *Eyeground Crush Gallery Kosho.png|Kosho Shinogi in the OVA Koshoshinogi.png|Kosho Shinogi in the first season. KoushouShinogi.jpg Kosho 2018 render.jpg|Kosho Shinogi 3rd season render. Kosho 2018 e e.png|Kosho Shinogi in the third season. Koshoo e e.png Trivia *His appearance is probably based on visual kei rocker named Yoshiki. *His fighting style and techniques may possibly be based on Uechi-Ryu Karate. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Himo-kiri Karate users Category:Karate users Category:Japanese characters